Happiness is home
by Imthatmystery
Summary: Alex runs away with Mason seeking happiness and adventure. 1 year later her like is perfect she has 2 wonderful foster children they are going to move into the Wizard world. But when Wizard law makes them move back. But life at home isn't that boring.


"Wizard mails here, the new rule book is there with a letter" Justin shouted out to the family. It was an amazingly important day new rules came in the mail and there has been some pretty good rumours about what the changers were. All of the family except Alex came into the lair Theresa obviously didn't care but still showed up. They all took the mail into the living room "Where's Alex?" Max asked after realizing her not being there. Then everyone tuned the clock it said 9:00 and it was a Saturday they all put two and two together. "She's in bed someone needs to wake her up...NOT IT" Justin finally said. "Not it" Max replied "Not it" Jerry said quickly after that. Now the family looked at Theresa it was all up to her. "Fine but I am not going in the room" she told the boys. "Alex get down her we need to open some letter together."

Alex went down the spirally stairs "Why are you all waking me up it's the middle of the night" she complained. "We just need to read the new rules then you can go back to bed" Jerry explained then Max opened the letter just for Justin to quickly snatch it off him. Then he began to read it out...

"_To wizard families,_

_We have great news; the Wizard power sauce got 10 times more powerful than it was and will continue to grow. Now we can give powers to many more people, so many that there is no longer a need for a wizard compotation, now every wizard will receive their full powers at 18 years of age. All people who have lost their powers will get them back on Wednesday 14__th__. If a wizard marries a non-wizard he/she will receive magic (They will also get magic on Wednesday 14__th__) _

_Thank you for reading this from the wizard counsel"_

Everyone was shocked they read the letter again and again but it was real, no prank. It took a while for it to sink in. "Well this is amazing we have to celebrate, I bet there is going to be a major party in the wizard world tonight" Alex finally said suddenly forgetting that she was going to go back to bed now EVREYONE in the family will have magic including Theresa. Wednesday the 14th was the next Wednesday coming up!

"Usually I would disagree but the Wizard counsel are holding an official party tonight and a fair right now, maybe we could go to the fair leave at 4:00 then come back to the wizard dinning party at 7:00 look the five tickets are right here" Jerry staid clearly existed about getting his powers back, anyway if he didn't agree to attending some type of party then Alex will go to a wild one and come back at any time. "Not what I had in mind, I was thinking of a real CRAZY party I'll check if there is one on wiz face, then you can go to that boring, no normal teenagers attending dinner party" Alex had got it all figured out see her wizard friends, have fun more fun than a non-wizard party they had gotten boring. Magic spiced it up ambit. "No party. A bunch of young wizards celebrating keeping their powers forever? Did you really think you had a chance?" Theresa said as soon as the idea came up she was going to get wizard powers and not even Alex could spoil this no one could. "Ok, how about I go to a party in 2 hours then am back by six. Plus Justin can come to since he is fairly responsible" No one could argue with that, it was reasonable "Do you think they will have a party in the morning?" Theresa asked curiously "Chances are there's a party going on now, ya know it's really easy with the party-in-a-box's you can get then you just tell people on wiz face then everyone will be there and going wild in 30 seconds." Theresa looked at Jerry as if to say 'is this true' Jerry nodded his head agreeing with Alex in the wizard world you can do anything within 30 seconds or less.

On that note Alex zapped herself ready "That should do It. I'll go check wiz face I just know this will be the perfect day!" As soon as she left Justin said "Are you REALY going to let her go?" "Only because you're going and you are the responsible one" Jerry explained. "What if I don't want to go?" He quickly shot back. Then Theresa took him to one side "Mum what did I do..." "Listen we all know that if there was a wizard competition you would be the one to keep the powers so Alex and Max need to celebrate. Don't ruin this for Alex and let Max tag along but keep an eye on him." But Justin was prepared to argue "Why can't Alex look after Max?" "Like I said she and Max need to celebrate ALOT, make sure that your all back by 3:00, I want to go to the wizard fair" Theresa replied, she had to admit she hated the idea of Alex going to one of them un organized parties when she first bought the idea up, but she has been under allot of pressure lately and if Alex didn't keep her powers she wouldn't be able to stay with Mason. She was planning to get Max and Justin a gift to celebrate, maybe something Magical when she gets her powers she planned to browse on the wizwid web. She already knew what to get Alex: A party in a box and a crystal ball. She has been hinting for months but Justin and Max are allot more quiet about what they want.

Alex came bursting in the room saying that there is such an amazing party that you have to be invited because it has a top secret location that you get sent in the wizard mail. Once you get invited you can bring up to 5 people "Guess who was invited" she held out an invitation in her hand "What? Why wasn't I invited?" Justin asked quickly "no dorks aloud" Alex simply said "you need to go with your brother" Jerry warned her "Ok, Max get your coat on" Then her parents gave her that look as if to say 'you promised' "Fine" then without another word she zapped all 3 of them out.

It was the best time they ever had, even Max had fun. Once they got back they rushed to the fair then official dinner party. Turns out all parents dragged their teenagers to the party so there was just a whole group of everyone's friends! It was a perfect day until Alex decided that she wanted to leave, with Mason, in the middle of the night. She wanted to be independent. She only left a note explaining that she was ok and that she has left to venture out into the world and that she was sorry. As soon as that was done Alex and Mason went to her aunt Megan who agreed to let them stay with her.

_One year later _

Now Alex is 17, 18 the next day. She was dressed in black her hair was covered up with a hat and she wore black sunglasses, hopefully know one would recognise her. A tear popped from her eye "Alex where are you going?" Maya asked, she's her and Masons foster daughter they have another foster daughter called Star who's 13 yrs old, Star is Mayas older sister. Maya is only 8 years old but like Alex. The foster agreement is that they will send her back to the children's home when they wanted to, so they could raise her which they intended to do. Alex never usually called her Maya she calls her Pixie as a nickname because she has a natural thing to make people like her. Which is how Maya knew something was wrong "I just need to go somewhere Maya I may be gone for around an hour" "ALEX tell me I do understand" "Ok it's my mum and Dad's funeral" Alex said softly before giving her a huge "Now me, Mason and Megan are going so Mrs Smith is going to babysit you ok?" She said before Megan cut in "Alex, are you going or not? Sorry but we need to go" so they left then Mrs smith came.

They should have known, Justin stared at them throughout the funeral. Until when the funeral ended he came up to them "Megan? Nice to see you again who are your friends?" He shot a look straight at Mason and Alex. "They are here for moral support, they don't speak English they speak French" Megan lied trying to stop him asking them questions. "No worries, I speak French now" Justin said "Bonjour Mon nom est Justin. Êtes-vous venir à l'after party ?" They didn't understand what he was saying. "Bonjour?" Alex said nervously. But Justin suddenly forgot about that when he looked closer at Mason "Mason? Is that you?" Justin asked recognizing him "Mason? Who's Mason?" he said hoping he made a convincing enough lie but Justin caught him out "It is you! Megan said you didn't speak English! Alex? It IS you. Wait why are you so upset?" He figured it out, no point in lying she took her sunglasses and hat off "We just lost our parents and you're asking me why I'm so upset!" she quickly snapped back what a weird question to ask. He rolled his eyes ""We are wizards Alex we can visit them in Haven whenever we want! I just visited them before the funeral."

Well that was dumb Alex thought to herself, sometimes she forgets that you could do that type of thing when you're a Wizard. "Your right, I can see them in Haven! Maybe I'll just pop-in now i honestly thought that I could never see them again" Alex said, clearly thrilled "No you have some explaining to do about running away. At least your here now..." Alex had to stop him there "Justin I'm not moving back home, I am 17 now, 18 tomorrow and getting my full powers tomorrow as well plus me and Mason have plans" she began to explain "Alex didn't you read the changes that has been made a year ago? You can't leave home till you 21" "Alex you said you read the new rule book you promised me that you did" Mason looked disappointed he was so nervous, what if she had to go back to her previous home? Will she have time for him? Her art work took off since she left Alex even sold a couple of pieces for up to £1000, plus Justin will teach her how to control her full powers and learn how to do spells she could not do previously.

"Listen Alex just come home or you will need to go to Wiz court, please look Max is coming by the way he hasn't changed ambit. Whenever I bring up the conversation of you and Mason he goes on about werefrogs or wereflies, I know random". Max came Alex had to admit she missed his randomness and good nature. Even though he could act really dumb sometimes he wouldn't hurt a fly, it's good that he hasn't changed. "Hey you look familiar do I know you?" he asked "No Max you don't know me except the tiny fact I'm your sister" Alex said annoyed that he didn't recognised her "O good because you look like my sister well...by stranger" Yep no doubt about it he has NOT changed much "Max, it's me Alex" he was shocked "WOW I was wondering when you would get back Justin talks about you allot I just wanted to say hi, are you moving back in?" At this point they all started starring at each other no one knew the answer to that question but they all wanted to know what to reply.

"I guess I have to" Alex sighed she was corned, Mason instantly Brock into fear what if she didn't have time for him. "I just need to get something from the apartment; ya know the one in the Eiffel tower?" Alex said- she needed to get Maya. "Just zap whatever it is over" Justin said dismissing the idea quickly. "C'mon! You can come to." Alex tried to reason with him. "Fine but just collect one thing. You can zap your other stuff over" he was such a pushover now! He missed his little sister allot, even her pranking! She zapped her, Justin, Megan and Mason back to the Apartment "Mrs Smith left- Thank God, she almost saw my wand & spell book. Luckily she didn't have noisy through yours two's rooms or she would have seen that we're Wizards" Then Justin came into sight bless her; she honestly thought that she exposed Wizardry. "Who's ssshe?" Justin stuttered shocked at the pretty little 8 year old "Pixie, this is my brother Justin, do not worry he already knows about magic" "Justin. This is mine and Masons foster daughter and before you ask social services thing me and Mason are 29" Justin was shocked. How could social services believe that nonsense? They looked exactly like they did before: Young, free and having their whole lives ahead of them.

"Nice to meet you...why haven't we met before" Maya said cutting out the small talk Justin opened his mouth to speak Star came bursting in, Star was also an image of Alex, "That nosy women was about to look in your two's room when I came in and told her that I can baby sit from there. Good timing" "Ok who is she?" Justin asked getting annoyed at what was happening. "She's our other foster daughter Star. Maya's sister." "Hey Mason who's that nerdy guy?" Star shot back. Alex couldn't help but laugh Mason on the other hand could hold it in with just a smile. "He's my brother and your right. He is a nerd, do you mind if we talk?" Star rolled her eyes "If that's your nice way of saying get lost fine. C'mon kiddo wanna go to the top of the Eiffel tower or go to the cafe there" "Ok I want to have cookie dough ice cream" Maya demanded to her sister. "You got it" Star said then zapped out of the room with Maya.

"Let them stay with us they haven't done ENYTHING wrong. Do you want them to go back to the care home?" Alex said as soon as they left she cared about them allot. "I don't see Star getting along with everyone. Maybe Maya..." Alex snapped yeah she liked Maya too but she knew how it feels to be compared to your _perfect_ sibling. "Listen she is just like me it's untrue and she is the same age as Max...her 14th birthday is in a couple of months. I know they will get along great. Trust me, you can't just turn your back on someone." He remembered Alex at that age; Star is like Alex he thought. "I guess they can stay with Harper till we get used to them." "How long will it take for you and Max to get used to them?" Alex pushed. Justin just shrugged he had no idea so he just took a guess "I don't know a few days?" Alex smiled "Brilliant!"

"I made tea" Mason said bringing in 3 cups "Where is Megan?" He asked. No one knew, she just left but that was the least of their worries. So Alex just shrugged when Star and Maya came in "Hey Pixie. Hi Star, where did you go?" Alex asked out of curiosity "Ya know the normal kinda stuff getting Cookie dough ice cream then went shopping...in China" "That is great Star, but we have something to tell both of you" Mason said sweetly he always knew how to tell news but still her smile turned in to a frown. "Sit down" Mason instructed them. "You're sending us back to the home aren't you?" "Not exactly" Alex blurted out. "You're sending me back and keeping Maya? Alex I thought you said you understood. You said you know how it feels like. Mason I thought you cared about me you swore you did! You even said I was like your real daughter then you just chuck me out the minute you get bored!" now Justin felt for her a bit. "Star, thanks to wizard law I have to move back in with Justin and Max. You and Maya will come to but you'll need to stay with my best friend Harper for a few days." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Wait. What about Mason" Justin looked at him, he could tell how close they were he could not take Star, Alex and Maya away from him and vice versa "He can move in if he wants" Justin said before he could change his mind. Mason looked at him as if to say thank you.

"Well you two better get packed" Mason said to the girls. Star smirked got her wand out and pointed it at all her clothes and all of her stuff dived into the suite case "Done" he gave her a look. Star pointed at it again and all of her stuff came flooding out "Undone, see what I did there? Called lightening the mood" Justin couldn't help but laugh. Those were Alex's EXSACT words to their Mum when they went on holiday "You know Alex did the same thing when we went on holiday. The done undone thing. Did she tell you about the stone of dreams" Justin asked. "Yeah. I love that story so does Maya" Star told him shoving all the folded clothes into the extra large suit case. "You know we have a younger brother your age Star" "Year Max Alex told me about him he sounds nice I guess...and random by what Alex says but still I haven't met the guy"

Harper was happy to help, and see Alex again. They knocked on the door of Harper and Zech's house "Alex I missed you so much. I don't need to ask what you've been up to so come in." Alex, Star and Maya walked into the house, it wasn't as perfect and modern as the apartment in the Eifel tower but it was homily. "So what do you think of my outfit?" Harper asked the two girl's one they reached the kitchen. She was wearing a rainbow top with long puffy sleeves her Jeans were pretty normal they were light blue with a long strip of Gold down the side she was also wearing boot slippers. Yep her style hadn't changed one bit "It looks well" Maya began preparing to speak her mind "Interesting" Star interrupted her. She took a liking to Harper, she didn't look that mean and besides she had nothing against her...yet. "I put the Gold strips on the Jeans and made the top. I'm a designer I could even make you two outfits" Harper said enthusiastically "I am sure Maya would love for you to make an outfit for her" typical, dropping someone else in trouble to get herself out of in, yup she's an exact copy of Alex.

After they unpacked they went off to the Waverly substation to see Alex and Mason "Hi I missed you sooooooooo much Harper is really nice" Maya began saying existed to see Alex again.


End file.
